Weaponry
by elainenichole
Summary: Trapped in a wooden cage, black outs? How did she get these bruises, where'd they come from? Where were her friends to rescue her?
1. Confinement

_AN: This is my first ATLA fic. I have to say I think ATLA has to be my favorite to write by far._

_Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: Confinement<p>

* * *

><p>Toph sat quietly with her head down as her body involuntarily shivered from her head to her toes; her arms wrapped tightly around herself trying to keep as warm as possible. Her nails dug painfully into her skin, but she didn't even notice, she couldn't even feel it. It was quiet, dead quiet, only her poor attempt to breath being the only thing letting her know she hadn't gone deaf. Her breath was shaky and shallow; it always was as of late. Toph stuck her tongue out to feel her bottom lip, feeling the busted lip that was there. She felt it just like she felt the pain of a bruise on her cheek and her leg. Toph was, "damaged" as they always said; she knew someone would come to help her. They always did. What she never seemed to know though, was when she ever got these bruises, and how she got them.<p>

Toph's eyes began to well up with tears. She let out a shaky breath, either from the cold or her own misery, but she didn't let her tears fall. Toph was in the vilest of situation but she had to say strong, she knew she did, but day-by-day it became almost impossible too. Toph squeezed her eyes shut hoping for a moment, just a moment that bliss would diminish this terrible nightmare she was stuck in and that it would fade away into the most pleasant of dreams. To just block everything out.

Toph suddenly heard something and on instinct she opened her eyes and lifted her head and listened intently. Toph scooted up and reached her hands out so it came in contact with wood. The smooth wood that seemed so harmless and vulnerable, though it's sole purpose being to keep the girl contained in it's clutches just that, harmless and vulnerable. Toph sat in her wooden cage, and leaned forward to make out how many people were coming, since she could feel slight vibrations of footsteps just as anyone one would, but she tried to remember the faint ripples as she did with earth. It was hard however, to ever know how many people were coming and who, when she didn't have her earthbending to help her.

By close observation over time Toph discovered not only was her cell wooden, but that absolutely everything, from the hallway floors and walls outside her cell, to the doors, and to the utensils the people used to give her food was all wooden.

Toph heard the door at the end of the hall, away from her cell, open and heard two heavy sets of footsteps precede forward. With a jump to her heart, Toph backed away to the very corner of her small cell. Her breaths starting to come out heavier and faster.

Toph heard the footsteps halt in front of her cell.

"Hello muffin, we have some dinner for you. If you cooperate you may actually get to eat it this time." Said a horrible, grimy voice that Toph has come to learn belongs to a man named, Shou he always has the same partner down here with him, Jiao. So no doubt he was there too.

Toph glared ahead of her, hoping she caught Shou's eye, as she kept her arms huddled around her knees. Toph's stomach growled uncontrollably, showing signs that she did not in fact get to eat her previous meal.

Toph heard them open her cell, and she heard one come in, making her incline back against the wall. She felt a thick hand on her leg and she immediately smacked it away.

"Always so hostile." Judging by his voice and the noise she heard, Toph was sure he licked his lips and was smiling at her. All she did was snarl at him and shove him away from her hard.

"Never can just stop being a little bitch and cooperate for once." The guard grabbed Toph's leg and pulled her forward harshly, making her yell out in pain as she hit her head on the wall behind her. Toph felt him grab at her and she tried to push his hands away, but he overpowered her and grabbed both her small wrist with one of his large hands. Toph hacked her spit back in her throat then spat in his face, and on instinct he slapped her across the face on the same side as her already bruised check. Toph shut her eyes from the sting, but knew she had to endure it for her own well-being. The guards never tried anything serious if she fought back. So Toph made sure to fight back every time.

"You need to calm down, muffin." He said quietly, as he ran his finger from the crown of her head, to her chin, to her neck, to between her breast and to her navel. "The most powerful earthbender in the World is not so power when she's trapped amongst wood is she." Shou taunted. The other guard snickered at the taunt, throwing in his own snide remarks.

"Yes, I wonder what the world would think of the famous Master and General, if they saw her now...oh wait they have." Jiao said.

That sparked Toph's interest. They always said things like that, saying the world already knew what she had become, but how could that be? If the world knew that she was sitting in a cell rotting day by day wouldn't her friends try to come and find her and rescue her...wouldn't Aang come and rescue her? At the thought of him, Toph's heart clenched, which made her wince. The guard smirked however, thinking his grip was hurting her, but it actually had been progressively lacking in grip.

"What's wrong? Thought you'd be used to having you hands bound," he said snidely...but then he leaned in and whispered, "Or do you only let that little airbender of yours play that gam—." Toph's eyes quickly widened at the insult and reacted instantly; quickly kneeing the guard in the groin, and when he was distracted punching him in his neck, and with her palm up hitting his nose in an upward vertical direction. Toph was instantly released from his grip and she leapt forward and out of her cell and turned left and ran blindly ahead, she only ran a few strides before she was tackled to the ground with a hard thud. Toph intaked a breath of air sharply as wooden cuffs was slammed to her forearms behind her back. Toph yelled out and screamed at the top of her lungs, as she was lifted up off the ground, she kicked her legs everywhere, trying desperately to be released.

"Feeble escape attempts never work and never will." The other guard stated in mockery, as he talked over her yelling. "You are surrounded by wood hundreds of feet all around you."

Toph tried so many times to escape but it was hopeless it never worked, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying.

Toph was thrown back into her cell as her cuffs came off and heard the door slam close. Toph rolled around and shuffled forward until she touched the wooded gate, glaring at the guards she knew were still standing there. Most likely contemplating on whether or not to feed her. She didn't know why, but Toph knew for some reason these guards, these people, that always came down to talk to her or feed her, needed her alive and needed her healthy but she didn't know what for.

Toph stared straight ahead, hoping she looked intimidating enough.

"One of these days, " she said quietly, a result to almost never talking. "I'm going to get out of here. I am going to come find you. And I'm going to kill you."

The guards just snickered and she felt one come into eye level with her feeling nicely protected on the other side of the bars.

"And how will you ever conquer a feat like that when you are a blind little girl." He sneered in his grimy familiar tone.

"I _never_ forget a voice." And with that Toph backed away from the bars and sat cross-legged. Being the image of poise and control.

Toph didn't know it, but as the guard walked away with his companion he had a frown set deeply upon his face.

Toph didn't have any essence of time; she never knew the hours, the days, the minutes, or the months, but she estimated by hearing the guards speak, that she had been here for about seven months now, though it felt like eternity. Toph estimated that she had turned 16 while here in confinement as well.

Toph had dosed off once she was left alone without food once more, by the two previous guard Officers. She had been in a dreamless sleep when she was violently shaken awake and pulled roughly out of her cell. Toph could barely stand since she was tired and so weak. She didn't know what was going on.

"Has she been fed?" Asked an older man, which Toph learned to be Commander Yuu.

"Um no sir." Shou said. Toph hear him instantly being shoved into a wall. She couldn't relish at the fact since she just wanted to pass out and never wake up. She just felt so weak.

"You know she must _always_ be fed! She must always be healthy and she must always be strong! She is the key to everything! And look at her she is about to collapse at any moment!"

"Yes, sir" Shou said, in a strangled voice, most likely being choked.

Toph was lifted off her feet and carried, seeming to weigh nothing to her carrier. Her head sway a bit but she tried to stay coherent.

She could here many footsteps by the sound of it, it sounded to be approximately five or six people with her. Toph was use to this though. Once in s blue moon these ingrates came to fetch her, they would feed her, "fix" her, and clean her; but they also made her...not herself, and that was scary, it always happened before...the black outs.

The group walked a long distance, while Toph tried not to dose off. After a while of walking, everyone stopped.

"We're about to enter the stone halls, should we inject her now sir," said a guard who carried Toph.

"Yes, that'd be best." The Commander offered. As these words were exchanged, Toph immediately began to squirm in the Officers arms that she was being carried in.

"No, no, no." Toph mumbled weakly as she tried to get away from the approaching guard Officer.

Toph moved her hands forward trying to stop whomever was coming near her. Once she came in contact with someone's face she tried to push him away but her arms were moved to the side and her head was twisted side ways to expose her neck. Toph felt a not-so-kindly needle being injected that hurt like hell. And once whatever they stuck in her started to flow through her bloodstream, she felt like her insides were on fire, Toph always tried to restrain herself from screaming but sometimes the pain was to unbearable.

Toph screamed out, her eyes firmly shut, as she clawed at the wood below her. After a minute of pain, it subsided. Toph breathed fast and heavily as she felt the wood underneath her not remember being dropped at any point. Taking in a gulp of air and finally calming down her breathing, Toph slowly sat up and felt a prickle on her neck, noting all the faces that were most likely staring at her then decided she should stand up.

Everyone was silent apprehensive of her next movements.

"Aren't we going now?" Toph asked calmly, as she turned to face them all.

"Yes, Ms. Bei Fong." Commander Yuu said.

Toph turned around and looked at Commander Yuu, "Don't you mean General Bei Fong, _Commander_?" Toph's eyes were threatening, letting in no room for error, but her voice stayed repeatedly calm. Toph was half aware of what was going on. The voice in Toph's head told her to pay attention, that they released her and that she was about to enter a stone passage and it was her time to escape. But she always brushed the thought away, saying there was no need to escape, that she didn't _care _enough to escape. Toph knew these injections made her calm and careless, but what she didn't know was that they temporarily brainwashed her to the point that she couldn't recall any of her activity outside the cell.

Toph walked forward a few yards before she halted in front of a wooden door. Toph sensed a guard come up to her right and walk forward to open a door that sounded to be made out of wood. He then opened another door made out of wood, and lastly, Toph heard him hesitate, he opened the last door made out of metal. Toph's hair was blown back as the breeze from the proceeding hall was let out of its confinement.

Toph walked forward a few steps and her bare feet came in contact with the stone ground, with earth. Toph closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose and let a breath out through her mouth as she opened her eyes. Toph always did this when she was let out. She always remembered this part; she always remembered the events from being taken out of her cell to the black out. Toph hated the black outs because it seems a lot happens from when they occur to when she's waking up in her cell.

Toph could finally see everyone, she could _feel _everyone. She felt their rapid heartbeats and their quick shorts breaths of apprehensions.

Toph turned her head to the side, her profile the only part of her face in view. "You all are so nervous, you all are always so nervous." Toph turned her head completely to look towards them, "you need to calm down."

Toph turned forward and started walking down the hall, after minutes of silence. Toph came to a stop. She felt the vibrations of the earth and saw that the spiral staircases were before her as usual.

Toph turned around and looked in the direction of Commander Yuu. "I do not feel good, and I feel extremely weak. I do not wish to walk up these stairs."

Commander Yuu nodded, "Very well," Toph nodded and walked to the center space that the staircases circled around in its cylinder form, "one of the guards can carry you up—." But the Commander was cut off suddenly by Toph stomping her right foot to the ground then rotating her arms outward and lifting them up in one quick motion. The earth lifted up under Toph's feet quickly and in no time Toph hopped over to the top of the staircase in front of a door. Toph heard the guards yelling, some ran up the stairs and she heard some earthbend themselves up just as she had. Toph walked through the metal door and suddenly felt the heat of the sun on her face.

Toph only got to relish in the heat of the sun for only a moment, when she was hurriedly grasped by her arm harshly.

Toph yanked her arm violently from the grasp of the guard and sneered at him.

"I'm sorry General, but you can't just go off like that, what if you were captured." The Officer explained.

_You're the one who has captured me_. But Toph's subconscious was brushed off by the voice in her head that always came with the injection. That voice was always the strongest and always the loudest, and made the most sense. _He is right, you must be careful. Anyone could snatch from the air at any moment; you can't see what's above you, now can you? _As if trying to see if she could Toph lifted her head towards the sky, but saw nothing, she felt nothing. Toph looked towards the guard.

"You are right, Officer Gi." Toph looked back to the sky. "I must be more careful."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I hope you like the first chapter of my (first official) ATLA fic! <em>


	2. Battle

CHAPTER TWO: Battle

* * *

><p><em>Toph let the water wash up on her toes, the sensation tingling in a way as she began to bury her feet in the sand. She felt the sun on her neck and heard the laughter of her friends. She smiled and laughed along with them; no matter how much she detested the beach and the blurry vibrations it gave her. Toph heard Katara giggling as she splashed around in the water. Toph smile as Suki did some summersaults for her in the sand, and then when Sokka got in Suki's way and sent them flying to the ground Toph busted out laughing and laid on her back still laughing while she clutched her belly. Toph rolled over on her side and instantly bumped into someone. Knowing who it was Toph reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. <em>

_All of a sudden Toph was now standing, trying to stand on her toes to get more of a feel of her monk in her arms, seemingly surrounded by only earth, clouds, sky, and him. Toph breathed in his scent and sighed as the aroma of earthy grass and cool breeze filled her nostrils. Toph leaned back and reached her hand up to feel his familiar face. Her fingertips came to his mouth as he smiled. She smiled in return then reached up and kissed him softly. Toph unexpectedly felt his spirit fade from her arms, and became alarmed. Soon there was nothing there, as Toph gasped, she wrapped her arms around herself as she was starting to freeze. Toph collapsed on her knees shaking intensely. Suddenly the earth underneath her opened up, swallowed her and closed up. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Where was her breath of air?_

Toph sat up in her bed and gasped, as she clutched at her neck. She took gulps of air into her lungs as to get steady breathing and calm her heart.

_That was odd._ She thought.

Unbeknownst to her conscious mind Toph didn't realize her dream was slipping from her and in matter of seconds. No caring to grasp onto the memory, she was unable even remember it in a matter of seconds. She was far too concerned with catching her breath to worry about what startled her out of her sleep.

Suddenly hearing a knock, Toph granted the visitor entry. It was Officer Min, no doubt coming to wake her.

"Oh General Beifong, good you're awake. You need to start getting ready for the battle meeting. We'll convene in thirty." Officer Min reported, presumably standing at attention.

Toph was feeling overall a lot better today since she was fed the previous day and cleaned up. Her cuts and bruises were almost healed since she was tended to with special medicine from a waterbender named Bo. She wasn't an entirely gifted healer, so Bo needed the aid of medicines, but she knew the basics.

Toph lifted herself out of her soft bed and planted her feet on the floor. Feeling fuzzy in the head. Her mind always felt jumbled up it seemed. Like someone was taking a ladle and stirring. Random thoughts would flash through her mind, making no sense, but immediately disbursed from her conscious when she became distracted by something else. Before she could try to comprehend them.

"My back is stiff. I feel like I've been sleeping on a wooden floor for days." She strained as she stretched her back.

Officer Min's heartbeat sped up and she seemed uneasy. "Is there something wrong Min?" Toph asked tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"No ma'am." Toph paused and stared in Min's direction for a moment until she decided she would just let the topic go. She didn't care all that much anyhow.

"We need to get you dressed, I'll send for the dressers." With that Officer Min left the room. Toph felt her footsteps walk across the carpet covered stone floors and out into the hallway.

Toph stood there facing the door, until the dressers would come in. Toph felt them trudging down the hallways and stop at her door, "Come in." Toph said before they even knocked.

Three ladies came in timid but bowed their head politely. Toph nodded her head faintly in return, knowing one of the women to be Bo, and the other to be Liu, her cousin or some type of relation.

One of them led Toph to a vanity even though Toph could find it on her own just fine. She picked up a brush and started brushing Toph's long hair. Toph's hair was all the way down the middle of her back so her only request was that her hair be tied up enough to 'be out of the way.' Toph heard one of the women fiddle around with what sounded like cloth and metals. Another woman, seeming to be Bo, started rubbing something on Toph's cheek, lip, and leg.

"The bruises have almost disappeared General, just a few more hours and it'll be completely gone." She said. Toph nodded, and did nothing else, she just sat there and waited for everything to be finished. When suddenly she wondered.

"Has autumn begun yet? I believe it should be around that time?"

"Not quite General, almost." Liu answered.

Toph felt like that was always the case. That it was always 'almost autumn,' but it was never actually autumn. Were summers usually this long?

"Do you like autumn?" Liu asked. Toph's attention was diverted as Liu did a single braid of Toph's hair down her back, bangs slicked back.

Toph thought for a moment. _Did she like autumn? _

She concluded she did for some reason.

"I do."

"Oh? Why's that, General?"

"I don't know. I suppose I like the smell of earth and the cool breeze. They go well together." She answered without thinking.

Toph felt Liu pause, but then quickly finish the rest of her braid.

"Let's get you into your attire."

Toph stood up and lift her hands above her. Her ratted dress that was just a simply piece of cloth was lift up off her. Toph shivered slightly from the coolness on her bare skin. Toph knew from protocol that the pants came on first. She stepped into them as they were pulled up for her and fastened. Bandings were then wrapped around her chest and some were bound around her biceps. This way the metal bands that would rest there wouldn't chaff her skin. Toph lifted her arms and a shirt was placed over her head and fitted, following a leather belt was cinch around her small waist.

Toph was handed some gloves that she put on herself, she put her thumb, index, and middle finger through some holes as her other two fingers remained uncovered. Once she was done Toph was handed pieces of metal that she bended onto her body. Shin guards, multiple forearm bands, bicep bands, and metal rings that circled her waist. Lastly some metal shoulder guards were placed on her, along with a metal breastplate.

Toph was told this outfit was custom designed for her so her agility would be at it's best while she was still protected, and carrying weapons along with her.

Once she was given the 'OK' Toph was lead to where the battle meeting took place, the Negotiation Room.

"Evening General," said Yuu, Toph recognized his voice and vibrations.

"Evening Commander." She said orderly.

Upon entering the Negation Room Toph sat at a stone table ready to be briefed on the coming plans of attack. She felt the fifty something odd bodies currently residing in there. Most were there to be briefed on the plans as well. Not to speak.

Toph did not dwell much on the fact that she was involved with a non-military organization, and yet it conducted as such.

_The Mercenaries of Allegiance._

They served no one but themselves, and aided anyone who supported their cause. They were there to provide a better world with no rulers and monarchy. Injustice leaders that did poorly by their people, allowing the citizens to suffer as they had all the lavish possessions money could buy. Yes, they all must be eliminated. The Earth King, the Fire Lord, King of Omashu, the Fire Nation Prince, all of them. But none of that has been done with success as of yet, because the one who needed to be eliminated the most, got in the way.

"The Avatar has been spotted approximately thirty miles along the coast. Our operation to eliminate the Earth King will not be successful if the Avatar is in the area," said an Officer.

"Yes ever since the Avatar found our location he has not left the region in months. He has not a clue the exact pinpoint since we operate so below ground. He only knows we're in a vicinity that is sixty miles wide. We'll use that to our advantage."

"We need to set men up twenty-five miles off from here. Have them watch over the grounds and the skies. We need to distract the Avatar and his group as we send a separate team out to take care of Kuei," said a gruff voice belonging to a Lieutenant Han.

"Send me to deal with the Avatar and I won't need any of you." Toph said chillingly.

"Yes, General, but a soldier still needs his comrades to have his back," spoke Commander Yuu.

Toph said nothing to that.

"Commander, we also have insight that the waterbender, her brother the water tribe warrior, the Kyoshi warrior, and the Fire Nation Prince, are accompanying the Avatar as per usual."

"Two birds with one stone." Toph uttered.

"General, you know their fighting tactics the best. What action do you propose since our last encounter sent too many of our men to the infirmary," asked the Lieutenant.

"What's better than a surprise?" Toph smirked.

"A surprise, General?"

"Yes, it's simple. We send a messenger hawk. Tell them we wish to converse, negotiate if you will. I will appear in the forest alone to meet them. That should be more than enough of a distraction as a separate team of ours goes out to handle the Dai Li and the Earth King." Toph felt immediate protest boil but held up her hand to silence them. "Then after I lure them to drop their guard down. I have men come out and attack. They have a bad habit of seeing the best in people. They will start to think I was really there to talk, not to fight."

"It is a good plan, General," Officer Min said hesitantly, "I just believe it to risky to have you in their line of sight unprotected."

Toph twitched her neck, it unexpectedly feeling stiff.

'_Unprotected?'_ "This is the last time I will say this Officer Min. I do _not_ need protecting." The thought of people thinking she needed protection irked her to no end.

"No truer words spoken, General Beifong, but you have to mind the skies."

_The sky. Her achilles heel._

Min continued, "We have taken note, that their defense usually contains the waterbender entrapping you, and then the Avatar trying to retrieve you. They are the biggest threat."

"I will be fine." She tried to convince, but to no avail she knew. She knew the Avatar and his team made it their objective to capture her. Toph had been told from the start that they wished to use her bending abilities for their own agenda. That they would draw up stories to convince her she knew them and that they meant her no harm but that she had to know better than to trust them and fall into their trap. They would torture her until she did their bidding. They wish for more ruling. More laws. More walls. The enslavement of the people was upon them if the Mercenaries did not get to the world leaders and the Avatar first.

"_Toph, please!" She heard the waterbender cry out in anguish. _

_Toph struggled wildly as she currently had her hands incase in ice behind her back as the waterbender wrapped her arms tightly around her. During the struggle they toppled to the ground as the waterbender was relentless and wouldn't let go, trying to incase Toph's feet in the process._

_Toph felt a significant breeze brush through her hair, and a hand grasp tightly on her bicep. She became panicked, not wanting the Avatar to get a hold of her. Capture her. Toph slammed her foot down, creating a rock wave to push the waterbender off and knock into the Avatar. Once she was free, Toph send another rock jolt to break her ice cuffs. Once her arms were unclasped, she wasted no time and slid into a stance that sent a heavy rock column towards the Avatar. Knocking him back._

"Maybe I can split them up." Toph interrupted.

"General?"

"I meet them, seemingly alone, tell them I wish to speak with the Avatar alone, then we have a team attack the other four while I take care of the Avatar. Trust me, it will be much easier to take him on if the others weren't in the way."

Toph listened to Yuu speak to Han quietly. Patiently waiting for their input.

"Sounds good General. We will set you up with some men around your perimeter. If it goes as plan, we may be able to capture the Avatar."

"Do as you wish Commander. Just make sure I'm the one who gets to _end_ him."

Toph stood in position as she waited for the Avatar's arrival. She sensed her men around her perimeter in position thirty feet away hidden from view. They were currently in a heavily cluttered forest as Toph stood in a clearing. It was a great location to take on the element of surprise while also showing she appeared to be without help.

This was a new strategy for them. She hadn't a clue how it would go, but she suspected in their favor. Many times she encountered the Avatar and his companions in the midst of a job. Trying to assassinated King Bumi, Fire Lord Iroh and Fire Price Zuko. Him and his team always seemed to be one step ahead.

Toph glared at the thought. What gave them the right to disrupt the actions for the greater good?

Toph inhaled the earth around her as she continued to wait.

_Toph stood in the middle of their ambush. The Mercenaries of Allegiance were tipped that Fire Lord Iroh was currently traveling by ostrich-horse to Omashu, currently making his way through thick forestry. It was perfect. Almost too perfect. Toph advised that it did not feel right, and that they should not take the bait of the overheard conversation of a couple of Earth Kingdom soldiers._

_But alas, they moved in for the ambush. And it took a turn for the worst._

_Toph had advanced onto the carriage quickly; she yanked open the door, stomped on the ground then stopped. It was empty._

"_Damn." She said under her breath._

_No sooner did she breath, the battle commenced. Earth skirting by, cutting her cheek; fire singeing the strands of her hair; air throwing her off balance._

_Toph was just about to take out a distracted fire nation soldier whose back was to her, when her body jolted and she fell to the ground. Her limbs were not her own._

"_Aarh!" She tried to move. She was flipped onto her back by an unknown source, and then she felt it. The waterbender was bending in her direction. _

'_Was she…? Was she doing this?'_

"_Aang! Grab her now!" The waterbender yelled over the commotion._

_Thinking quickly Toph alerted her comrade, "Gi! Waterbender, twelve o'clock."_

_Toph felt the waterbender lose concentration and get knocked down. Toph quickly got up and as the Avatar advanced, Toph threw one of her metal bands at him, piercing it right in his lower abdomen. He cried out and stopped his advancement. _

"_As much as I love tussling with you Avatar. I came here for Iroh, so I _will _get Iroh."_

"_I'll be sure to save you for later." She promised, and then she ran in the other direction._

Toph's ears perked as she heard the growl of that beast that the Avatar team rode on to get from place to place. Yes, that was also a disadvantage. Something needed to be done about that.

Just then the animal touched down on the ground. Crossing her arms and leaning on her hip, Toph felt five figures jumped off and start advancing their steps.

"Stop." She commanded, as she had felt them still.

"Come with us, Toph." Said the gruff Fire Prince. _He waste no time, does he?_

"Bold." She simply replied in his direction. This is the first time she's encountered them all without fighting and without the four elements flying by her face. Their hearts were racing as if they were in the midst of battle dodging her earth shards, but they all were the stillest they've ever been.

"I wish to talk to the Avatar alone." She drilled.

"He doesn't go anywhere alone with you." Said the harsh tone of the Fire Prince once again.

Toph turned her head fully in his direction now and tilted it slightly.

"Don't worry Fire Prince. We'll have our tête-à-tête. A bit of advice, make sure to write your goodbye letters before then," she bite out. Zuko started to charge on her with what sounded like a fire dagger.

She heard his comrades halt his steps and the water tribe warrior whisper lowly with force, "You know this isn't her, Zuko."

_Do it Sparky. Do it and just end me._

Toph was momentarily startled by what she just thought. But as soon as it came, it went and Toph was once again focused on the task at hand. Capture the Avatar. End the Avatar.

"This way Avatar." She felt his hesitancy. "I even promise to keep my hands behind my back where you can see them." She said as she clasped her hands together firmly behind her and began walking in the opposite direction of the group, feeling the vibrations of his light footsteps follow.

She felt the distinct prick on the back of her neck. Indicating he was watching her intently.

Toph ceased her movements and then spun on heel to face him, to signify she was satisfied with the distance from the others.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" He asked calmly, once they were several yards away.

"Oh I don't know. Whatever it is eating away at you. If I do say so myself, your heart is always so abnormally erratic whenever we cross paths. Even right now as we speak, it's palpitating wildly."

"I suppose, I just don't understand."

"Don't understand what, Avatar?" She replied emotionless.

"What they've done to you?"

"Done to me? I act on my own free will, Avatar."

"Then how can you willingly do what it is you do?

"What I do? What is wrong with how I conduct my business? I travel around the world to assassinate sovereigns. To rid the world of their plagued ruling and in turn construct justice. What is wrong with that?"

"You kill people, Toph."

"I kill those who get in my way. If people would step aside then the number of killings that would occur could be counted on one hand."

"This isn't right Toph. This isn't you. I know they've done something to you, I just don't know what it is," his voice was strained as he took a step forward.

"Uh ah, Avatar." Toph made to extract one of her metal guards from her person if he took another step closer.

"Toph, stop calling me Avatar! You know me. Aang!"

"Yes, Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple, the Last Airbender, Boy in the Iceberg. Yes, I know all about you." She said as if rehearsed.

Suddenly he was quick, and airbended himself to her in a blink, he grabbed her hand and laid it on his chest, over his heart.

"Toph, please. I know this isn't you."

Toph was momentarily frozen. She normally would have instantly earthbended him from her person. But somehow…

"I know you're in there." He whispered.

A shiver ran through her spine. The way he spoke was just so… It seemed so… Familiar.

_Twinkles!_

Alarmed, Toph shoved him away and settled into a defensive stance.

"Avatar, if you don't know all there is to know about me yet, I do presume, that will be your downfall."

Still in her defense stance, Toph could feel that the Avatar was being calculating.

"You do know I felt your men in these trees ever since we arrived? Twenty, am I right?"

Toph's eyes widen.

"How'd you know to do that?" She sneered.

There was a still in the air.

"You taught me," he said distantly.

"I wouldn't teach you my coolest trick, Avatar," she snidely said. "Enough games! If you could sense my men, then you could sense I'm not hear just to talk."

"The what is it that you want?"

"I told you! I want to end you and every supreme leader on this planet!"

"And what do you plan to do about the reincarnation of the new Avatar, if you succeed? Wipe out all of the Northern and Southern water tribe!" He grated out.

"Of course, not. What Ozai did was disastrous. Hence our cause." She explained. "No, what I wish is for you to fall into the Avatar state and end you and all future existing Avatars. If that cannot be done, I'll kill you on the spot, you will reincarnate to the Water tribes, and we will wait."

"That's…cruel, Toph." His breath shaky.

Toph knew he was overwhelmed. The fact that he seemed so disheartened about the Mercenaries objective to annihilate him seemed plausible. But she sensed that wasn't why he was so upset.

Toph's body spiked as she felt the vibrations run through her, becoming alert of the bum-rushing of energy and tremors from the distance.

The Avatar stood rigid. He felt it too.

It was time.

"Glow for me, Avatar."

Rapidly, Top sent her own rock javelin piercing through the air, aiming towards the Avatar's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra. The idea to eliminate the Avatar and the World leaders was inspired from the Legend of Korra.<em>

_Also don't worry. Things will start to make a tiny bit more sense next chapter, if you don't have a sense of what's going on that is._


End file.
